


I Drove All Night

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bite Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, mention of bite kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not in his duties.  He's a manuscript restorer for cryin' out loud.  Merlin's stuck driving the specialised truck that transports the Institutes antiquites in pampered, climate-controlled comfort.  Which means he's miles away from his boyfriend on the day of their 3rd anniversary.  Arthur tries to shorten the distance between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 3 of the Merlin Summer Pornathon - Professions
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

_“Castle to Bird On A Wire.”_

Merlin sighed as he grabbed the radio.

“Really, Arthur?” He asked, staring out at the motorway.

_"What? Birds sit on wires, and you, Merlin, are the wee-est of hawks."_

_“Mithian know you’re in her chair?” Arthur might run Pendragon Institute but Mith wouldn’t care._

__“She doesn’t scare me._ _

_“Liar.”_

__”Thought you might be lonely.”_ _

True; loneliness was why he’d worked tirelessly to get his PhD and quit driving long-haul for his father every summer. Merlin loved the sanctuary of Restorations; Gaius grumbling, the intoxicating scents of aged paper, ink, and knowledge. He'd not missed the road.  
His duties as manuscript restorer at P.I. didn’t include transport but with Tom ill and nobody else knowing how to drive the climate-controlled truck, Merlin found himself volunteered. He’d never forgive them; it’s his anniversary 

__“Three years I’ve put up with you.”_ _

“You mean that **I’ve** endured you.” 

__”Always so disrespectful, especially then!”_ _

“You were yelling at me for ‘ _playing_ with an exhibit.” 

____“How was I to know you were an employee, you scruff?”_ _ _ _

“You love it.” 

____”Hmmm I do, especially rasping my thighs.”_ Arthur purred._ _ _

Merlin swore he heard Arthur’s tongue slide over his lips, and he desperately wanted to taste that mouth. He’d taste of Thai takeout and something quintessentially _Arthur_ , his fingers slick with oil from being incapable of handling chopsticks, painting fragrant trails across Merlin’s skin he’d follow with that tongue. 

____”But tonight I’m dating Mr Right Hand.”_ _ _ _

Merlin’s vision blurred as heat flared in his belly- 

_____“So, anniversary. Present in mind?”_ _ _ _ _

Yesterday, Merlin would’ve said something simple; a morning of lazy kisses and Arthur making him breakfast, of quiet words and lips on his. But now, hearing Arthur’s heavy breaths, his cock twitching in his jeans and sweaty palms slipping on the wheel, Merlin wanted those lips wrapped around his dick, slippery and tight, that breath gusting over his balls. 

Arthur was a gentle lover but Merlin could tease him into being rough, , sucking bruises on pale skin, nails scoring up the back of Merlin’s thighs sending him over the edge _hard_ , and biting into his mouth until it felt swollen. 

_“Unnggh.”_

The rustle of clothes and purr of a zipper was distorted but recognisable and Merlin’s imagination filled in the blanks; Arthur couldn’t... 

Not after the tapestry debacle. 

“You’re at work!” 

_“Stop thinking so much, Merlin. Shouldn’t be_ hard _for you.”_ Merlin huffed at Arthur’s snigger. 

_”It’s all wrong, can’t smell you. My mouth feels empty without your fingers.”_

“Art-” Despite himself, Merlin shuddered, fingers itching to press past soft lips and hard teeth. 

_"Feeling shy? That’s okay, you listen. I'm sitting here, shirt buttoned and tucked, tie pressed, my pants open, cock in hand. God, I wish it was your hand or ass around me."_

The complicated double-clutch screeched and Merlin was surprised the transmission wasn’t left on the motorway.  >

"Arthur!" 

Memories of last night grabbed Merlin by the balls; Arthur’s cock stretching him as rough fingers jacked his cock and imperfect teeth nipped his collarbone. Merlin swerved off the empty motorway, cut the engine and ripped at his jeans, licking a palm, tugging his hardening cock free, grunting in relief. 

_“Wish I could see those bites from yesterday,”_ Arthur whined 

Succumbing, Merlin flicked his shirt open, buttons pinging against the window, fingertips teasing chest and throat, pressing livid bruises. 

“Wish you were here,” the radio creaked a protest of Merlin’s grip. 

_“-iss your neck, those ears… Before you shower, you reek of chemicals, but when I’m between your thighs...it’s just you.”_

__Merlin's hand flew along his cock, twisting and palming the head, the slick sound a melody to his breath and Arthur’s muffled grunts._ _

“ _-sounds you make when I tongue your belly-button, get so hard for you…”_ Arthur broke off with a moan, Merlin straining to hear every grunt and sigh as visions of Arthur wanking played in his minds-eye. 

“Wanna touch you,” he whimpered. 

_"Mmmmmm, like when you slide your fingers out of my mouth, tease my hole… Hear how hot I’m getting imagining it?"_

Merlin’s suddenly close, embarrassingly close after such little build-up, thighs burning as his hips pumped up into his fist. Juggling the radio, Merlin harshly twisted a nipple and he’s there. 

“Fuck Art-” Merlin growled, hips jerking as he spilled, head pressed into the seatback, back bowed, come streaking his stomach and steering wheel. 

_”See you for breakfast?”_ Arthur was breathlessly smug. 

Over the radio, Merlin heard the unmistakable creak of the Transport door, and Mithian’s fury at finding Arthur, slicked in come from cock to collar, in her chair. 


End file.
